Simon Starling
Simon Starling (né en 1967 à Epsom, Surrey) plasticien contemporain britannique. Vit et travaille à Copenhague, Danemark. À partir d'une formation de photographe, il évolue rapidement vers un art conceptuel très varié. Simon Starling est finaliste du Prix Hugo Boss en 2004 et lauréat du Prix Turner 2005. Biographie Il étudie la photographie à la Nottingham Trent University puis à la Glasgow School of Art. Plus qu’un créateur de formes, l’artiste britannique Simon Starling est un conteur : il revisite l’histoire, crée des ponts entre différentes valeurs et catégories, propose un regard nouveau sur ce que nous avons perdu l’habitude de remettre en question. Les installations et les processus qu’il met en place sont autant de manières de se réapproprier le passé, de s’introduire dans des systèmes a priori fermés, d’y replacer de la subjectivité afin de modifier notre rapport au monde et tenter de nous ressaisir de notre présent. Simon Starling provoque des croisements inattendus entre des objets, des matériaux et des évènements, produisant des œuvres hybrides qui semblent issues d'un autre continuum espace-temps. Par exemple, en 1995, il utilisait l'aluminium d'une chaise du designer Jorge Pensi pour reproduire en neuf exemplaires une canette de bière trouvée sur le site du Bauhaus de Dessau, créant ainsi un condensé de l'histoire du design dans un objet trivial, faisant d'un détritus trouvé là par hasard l'indice d'un lignage historique que l'on hésite à trouver absurde ou légitime. Tout en délaissant un travail de création formelle ex-nihilo, l'artiste agit paradoxalement comme un véritable révélateur de notre société. Ses œuvres impliquent des processus de métamorphose proches de l'alchimie, il s'approprie les formes et les objets sur lesquels il jette son dévolu et les intègre à de complexes réseaux de significations qui ne visent pas tant à révéler une histoire cachée qu'à tracer des chemins jamais vus, n'existant finalement que parce qu'il en a décidé ainsi. A travers les installations, les performances et les processus complexes qu’il met en place, Starling créé des liens originaux qui mettent en relation des espaces, des temps, des histoires et des cultures différents. Les objets sont fondus, transformés, reconstruits, de la même manière que situations et contextes sociaux, économiques ou esthétiques se voient remodelés, déplacés ou reliés soudainement les uns aux autres. En traversant les frontières comme les époques, l’artiste impulse des mouvements et des principes de mutation qui parviennent à reconfigurer à la fois l’appréhension de l’histoire et celle de l’expérience quotidienne. En général, Starling se passe d’inventer de nouvelles formes ou de nouveaux objets : il créé des relations, rassemble des fragments, fait jouer entre elles des valeurs existantes, impose des structures à des évènements qui sans lui ne seraient pas nécessairement mis en relation. Ce qui pourrait néanmoins passer pour du ready-made, par exemple la chaise de Eames, le VTT, les canettes de bière, est en fait du “ remade ”, du refait, du refondu, un travail d’artisan que précisément Marcel Duchamp entendait bannir. En se jouant finalement aussi bien du ready-made de Duchamp que du mythe du savoir-faire de l’artiste qui, en l’occurrence, ne produit rien d’autre que des répliques d’objets industriels. Work, Made-Ready, Kunstalle Bern 1997 En rapprochant sa propre activité d’artiste à celle de l’artisan, en jouant sur le statut des objets, les faisant changer de contexte ou de matériaux, les déplaçant, les métamorphosant et les recyclant, Starling rend confuses les distinctions entre production industrielle, manufacture et métier ; il parvient aussi à questionner la légitimité des systèmes qui créent les catégories et attribuent les valeurs, économiques autant que culturelles, l’institution artistique en tête. Prenant le contre-pied du principe avant-gardiste de la rupture, la démarche de Starling repose, sur l’établissement de ponts historiques, sociaux et culturels : tout est affaire d’échos, de renvois et de réminiscences. De la modernité, l’artiste réévalue les impacts, ralentit le temps, comprime les espaces, trouble les mécanismes et s’engouffre dans les béances afin de créer des micro-utopies au sein de la macro-histoire, afin de s’accorder des marges de manœuvre à l’intérieur de ce qui apparaît comme un déterminisme. Il revisite les catégories inhérentes à l’esprit moderne marqué par la rationalité unitaire et progressiste, confiant dans une vérité système. Starling réorganise le monde, à sa guise, mais sans la prétention de l’artiste romantique : en privilégiant l’amateurisme, en refusant la maîtrise et la perfection, en abordant, à la manière de Bouvard et Pécuchet, des activités extrêmement diverses et fragmentées… Et si ces processus sont inscrits, à chaque fois, dans des contextes économiques, culturels et esthétiques précis, issus de recherches longues et laborieuses, c’est sans doute aussi pour faire apparaître la poésie du jeu, du détour et de la rêverie. Sa démarche illustrée par quelques œuvres *1995 An Eichbaum Pils Beer Can found on the 6th April 1995 in the grounds of the Bauhaus, Dessau, and reproduced in an edition of nine using the metal from one cast aluminium chair designed by Jorge Pensi : Simon Starling utilise l’aluminium d’une chaise conçue par le designer argentin Jorge Pensi afin de réaliser une série de neuf canettes de bière, sur le modèle d’une canette trouvée sur le site du Bauhaus à Dessau. *1997 Blue Boat Black : l’artiste fabrique une barque avec le bois provenant d’une vitrine d’exposition du Musée National d’Ecosse à Edimbourg. Durant son voyage de Glasgow à Marseille, il pêche une dizaine de poissons qu’il fera ensuite griller avec la braise de la barque brûlée. Les reliques de l’action seront ensuite exposées. *1997 Work, Made-Ready, Kunstalle Bern : une chaise de Charles Eames (l’un des pionniers du design moderne) est répliquée à partir de l’aluminium d’un VTT Sausalito, et inversement : un VTT est reconstruit avec l’aluminium d’une chaise de Eames. Starling inverse la notion de ready-made par un acte simple mais laborieux de transmutation. Deux objets d’aluminium sont chacun reconstruits à l’aide du métal provenant de l’autre objet. On obtient alors deux «mutations» dégradées de leur ancienne essence industrielle, qui portent les cicatrices de leur transformation génétique. *2000 Rescued Rhododendrons : dans le cadre d’une commande publique, des artistes sont invités à proposer des projets de sculpture sur une lande de bruyère en Ecosse. Apprenant que les rhododendrons qui poussaient sur cette lande allaient être détruits afin qu’ils ne nuisent pas à l’écosystème, Simon Starling entreprend de sauver les rhododendrons, considérés là-bas comme de la mauvaise herbe, et de les rapporter sur leurs terres d’origine, dans le sud de l’Espagne. (Les rhododendrons avaient en effet été importés d’Espagne en Ecosse en 1763, par un botaniste suédois, à l’époque où l’horticulture prenait naissance et était associée à l’idéologie de la colonisation – exhibition des plantes exotiques). Starling décide donc de renverser le processus en transportant des rhododendrons, dans sa Volvo (voiture suédoise), du nord de l’Ecosse au sud de l’Espagne. *2001 CMYK/RGB dans la galerie du Frac Languedoc-Rousillon, Starling a reconstitué l’espace divisé d’une synagogue abandonnée de Cluj en Transylvanie qui sert aujourd’hui de studio de télévision d’un côté, et d’imprimerie de l’autre. L’exposition repose sur la production de son propre catalogue. D’un côté, la partie fabrication : la machine offset, des tables lumineuses, des films et divers outils utilisés pour l’impression ; de l’autre, des chariots comportant des piles de feuilles imprimées qui, une fois assemblées, constitueront le catalogue, lequel décrit le processus dans son ensemble : des photographies relatant le voyage à Cluj, le parcours jusqu'à l’ancienne synagogue, et l’impression des images. Le titre de l’installation, CMYK/RGB, fait référence au principe de quadrichromie utilisé dans l’imprimerie (en français : CMJN - Cyan, Magenta, Jaune, Noir) et à celui de la trichromie utilisé pour les images vidéo (en français : RVB - Rouge, Vert, Bleu). Dans la rue, Starling a accroché des fanions et des ampoules colorées, faisant alterner le rouge, le vert et le bleu, couleurs de la vidéo, qui font référence aux guirlandes aux couleurs du drapeau roumain - rouge jaune et bleu - (drapeau très présent en Transylvanie, où subsistent de fortes tensions entre communauté hongroise et roumaine). *2002 Flaga (1972-2000) Fiat 126 construite à Turin, en Italie, en 1974, customisée avec des pièces fabriquées et assemblées en Pologne, après un voyage de 1290 km de Turin à Cieszyn. La Fiat 126 sort d’usine pour la première fois à Turin dans les années 1970, mais la production en est plus tard confiée à l’entreprise polonaise FSO. Cette voiture sera produite en Pologne jusqu’en 2000, et ses lignes demeurent quasiment les mêmes pendant trente ans. La 126 sera surnommée Maluch («la petite» en polonais). De retour à Turin, la Fiat customisée rouge et blanche arbore de nouvelles portes, un nouveau capot et un nouveau coffre de fabrication polonaise. Elle est accrochée au mur comme un tableau ou, plus précisément, comme un drapeau. *2004 Exposition et développement pour la Fondation Miro, à Barcelone. Starling propose une juxtaposition de divers événements historiques. Il renvoie ainsi dos à dos les technologies contemporaines et les progrès de l'ère moderne, enfaisant notamment allusion aux créations de Lilly Reich conçues pour l'exposition universelle de Barcelone en 1929. L'œuvre s'articule autour du métal précieux platine sous deux formes très différentes : d'une part, sous forme de trois épreuves au platine/palladium, un processus d'impression photographique utilisé à partir des années 1860. Ces images sont des reproductions directes d'une photographie prise en 1929 des objets créés par Reich pour le pavillon allemand.. Ces photographies sont illuminées par trois projecteurs qui sont, eux, alimentés par l'électricité potentiellement révolutionnaire que nous trouvons également les métaux du groupe du platine. Ils jouent ici le rôle de catalyseur pour une réaction hydrogène/oxygène provoquant une production d'eau et de courant électrique. Dans Exposition, les photographies de l'exposition de 1929 et la source d'alimentation permettant de les illuminer sont séparées par un écran vertical en verre fumé légèrement incurvé. Cet écran est directement inspiré des créations de Lilly Reich à Barcelone et agit ici comme miroir ou membrane semi-translucide dont la surface déformée reflète et relie les deux parties de l'œuvre. *2006 Autoxylopyrocycloboros Starling, ayant récupéré une épave de canot, y installe une chaudière à vapeur fonctionnant au bois. Pour avancer, il faut brûler petit à petit le bateau, jusqu’à ce que, démembré, il coule. C’est une installation évoquant le Phénix, l’autodestruction indispensable au progrès. A l'image de l'Ouroboros, « serpent qui se mange la queue » : existant dans de multiples mythologies du monde, cet animal autophage est tant un symbole d'autodestruction que de renouveau. *2008 Mirrored Wall Head : Mirrored Wall Head renvoie l’univers high-tech des fraiseuses informatisées et du transfert de données à l’art ancestral des murs en pierres sèches. Huit pierres ont été soigneusement choisies pour former l’une des extrémités de ce mur de six mètres de long. La forme de ces pierres a alors été scannée et répliquée de sorte à pouvoir créer leur reflet exact à l’aide d’outils de taille de pierres de pointe. Telle une partie de dominos en maçonnerie, le motif de construction dicté par ces premières pierres dessine des trajectoires à travers le mur, depuis ses extrémités vers son centre où se rencontrent ces motifs en miroir. *2008 Rockraft : D'Avonmouth au port de Bristol/ Marée de printemps 1er mai 2008. (Radeau, socle (300 x 300 x 50 cm chacun), pierre de carrière et pierre usinée (65 x 100 x 110 cm chacune).Rockraft est né de deux voyages entièrement différents. Pour le premier, une tonne de pierres d'extraction locale, de l'oolifhe inférieure, a été transportée sur dix-neuf kilomètres à bord d'une simple plate-forme flottante, du quartier d'Avonmouth au centre-ville de Bristol, en profitant uniquement de l'énergie générée par la deuxième plus importante marée au monde. À son arrivée à Bristol, la pierre a fait un autre voyage, virtuel celui-ci, lorsque ses formes ont été scannées puis répliquées à l'aide d'une fraise à commande numérique de pointe. Ce double a alors été exposé sur un socle construit selon les mêmes dimensions que celles de la plate-forme flottante d'origine. *2008 Three White Desks : Reproduction d’un pupitre conçu par Francis Bacon pour Patrick White (vers 1932), réalisée à Berlin en Allemagne par l’ébéniste Uwe Küttner en s’inspirant d’un scan de 30 Mo d’une photographie d’époque de la Bibliothèque nationale de Canberra en Australie. Reproduction d’une reproduction d’un pupitre conçu par Francis Bacon pour Patrick White (vers 1932), réalisée à Sydney en Australie par l’ébéniste Charmian Watts en s’inspirant d’un fichier .jpeg de 84 Ko envoyé via un téléphone portable par Uwe Küttner depuis Berlin. En 1928, inspiré par le travail de designers modernes tels que Marcel Breuer, Eileen Grey, Le Corbusier et Robert Mallet-Stevens, Francis Bacon, alors âgé de dix-neuf ans, monte un atelier de design au 17, Queensbury Mews West, à Londres. C’est là que pendant une courte période, il produit d’élégants meubles modernes. Au début des années 1950, il apporte une photo du pupitre à un menuisier du quartier de Parramatta à Sydney et lui demande de reproduire le pupitre. White ne sera jamais satisfait du résultat, une version médiocre et provisoire du pupitre aux lignes épurées et modernes de Bacon : les exquises poignées nickelées sont remplacées par de simples boutons, et un pan de linoléum est substitué au cuir blanc et sévère qui recouvrait le bureau d’origine. Rockraft 2008 Expositions personnelles (sélection) *1995 : An Eichbaum Pils beer can, The Showroom, London *1997 : Blue Boat Black, Transmission Gallery, Glasgow *1998 : Le Jardin Suspendu, The Modern Institute, Glasgow *1999 : Signal, Malmö Open Studio, Camden Arts Centre, London *1999 : Blinky Palermo Prize, Galerie Fur Zeitgenössiche Kunst, Leipzig *2000 : Camden Arts Centre, London *2001 : Burn-Time, Lichthaus Plus Neue Kunst, Brême, Allemagne *2002 : Djungel, DCA, Dundee *2002 : FLAGA, (1972-2002), Franco Noero, Turin *2002 : Inverted Retrograde Theme, USA, Casey Kaplan, New York, USA *2002 : Jones/Starling, Museum of Contemporary Art, Sydney *2002 : Kakteenhaus, Portikus, Frankfort *2003 : Villa Arson, Nice *2003 : Djungel,South London Gallery *2004 : Tabernas Desert Run, The Modern Institute, Glasgow *2004 : Casey Kaplan, New York *2004 : Exposition, Fundacio Juan Miro, Barcelona *2004 : One Ton, Neugerriemschneider, Berlin *2005 : C.A.M. Crassulacaen Acid Metabolism, Void, Derry, N. Ireland *2005 : Cuttings, Museum fur Gegenwartskunst, Bâle *2006 : Autoxylopyrocycloboros, Heidelburger Kunstverein, Heidelberg *2006 : Autoxylopyrocycloboros, Cove Park, Scotland *2006 : Wilhelm Noack OHG, Galerie neugerriemschneider, Berlin *2007 : Nachbau, Museum Folkwang, Essen *2007 : Particle Projection (Loop), Wiels Centre for Contemporary Art, Brussels *2008 : Cuttings (Supplement), The Power Plant, Toronto *2008 : Plant Room, Kunstraum Dornbirn, *2008 : CONCRETE LIGHT, Limerick City Gallery of Art, Limerick *2008 : ''Three Birds, Seven Stories, Interpolations and Bifurcations, Ludwig Museum - Museum of Contemporary Art, Budapest *2009 : THEREHERETHENTHERE (Œuvres 1997-2009), MAC/ VAL - Musée d'art contemporain du Val-de-Marne Voir aussi * The Modern Institute: Simon Starling Flaga (1972-2000) 2002 Galerie Mirrored Wall Head 2008 Image:Starling8.jpg| Exposition et développement 2004 Image:Starling7.jpg| Three White Desks 2008 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain britannique Category:art conceptuel Category:naissance en 1967